Machucados
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Fic feita para o Amigo Secreto do fórum Marauder's Map.


Nome: Machucados

Autor: Fla Doomsday

Tipo: One-shot

Gênero: Drama, Romance

Classificação: T

Personagens/Casais: Jacob/Rosalie

Capa da fic: -

Link para a fic: -

Casal escolhido: Jacob/Rosalie

**N.A.:** _Fic feita de presente para a Cora Coralina, de Amigo Secreto do fórum Marauder's Map. Espero que você goste, foi de certo modo, complicado escolher um casal e não fazê-lo tão UA. Mas cá está, eu gostei do resultado. O livro se passa logo quando o Edward decide deixar Forks e a Bella, e os lobos aparecem e tal. Dou uma mudada no plot geral, mas o começo é esse._

_Obrigadinha, **Miih**, sua linda, por betar._

_Não ganho nada com essa fic, e eles não são meus, se fossem TUDO seria incrivelmente diferente e bem mais divertido._

* * *

><p><strong>Machucados<strong>

_por Fla Doomsday para Cora Coralina_

********

"Podem ir, não quero participar disso."

Rosalie viu toda a família olhá-la como quem não acreditava no que ela tinha dito. Todos estavam ali para apoiar Edward em sua decisão de deixar Forks pelo bem de Bella, e de todos eles. Porém, Rosalie não concordava. Para ela, mudar sua vida por causa de uma humana descuidada e o amor de seu 'irmão' imprudente, não era nada certo. Não queria, e não iria, de modo algum mudar sua vida agora.

Cruzou os braços e observou como todos os outros respiravam fundo e voltavam a fazer o que estavam fazendo enquanto Emmett aproximava-se olhando-a sem entender.

"Rose..."

"Não, Emmett. Não vou mudar minha vida novamente por algo que já tínhamos dito a ele que não daria certo."

"Rose..." Carlisle disse aproximando-se, seu rosto complacente. "Tente entender Edward, ele está fazendo o que é melhor para Bella."

"Exato. O que é melhor para ela... mas o que é melhor para essa família? O que é melhor pra mim?" Rosalie virou-se, afastando-se do quase toque de Emmett. "Vá com eles, Emmett, sabemos bem que essa casamento nunca foi o que achávamos que seria. Apenas..." Respirou fundo antes de olhar por cima do próprio ombro e ver os olhos dourados do vampiro se abaixarem devagar. "Sabíamos que mais dia, menos dias iríamos seguir caminhos diferentes. Espero que seja feliz com eles."

Com isso continuou a sair da sala, seguindo para a varanda. Ouviu passos vindo atrás de si.

"Rosalie, por favor..."

"Esme, não." Respondeu baixo. "Eu não vou continuar vivendo minha vida com base nas decisões de Edward. Preciso seguir meu caminho. Ficarei em Forks por mais algum tempo, avisarei quando sair da casa."

"Oh querida, não faça isso."

"Eu preciso." Cruzou os braços enquanto descia as escadas que davam para o gramado de entrada. "Vocês precisam ir embora, eu preciso ficar... cuidem-se."

Com isso Rosalie correu para dentro da floresta. Não gostava de despedida, e não queria ver o rosto triste de Emmett novamente. Eles sabiam que não eram os verdadeiros companheiros um do outro, e sabiam que um dia iriam seguir caminhos diferentes, mas não esperava que fosse desse modo. Mas se essa era a escolha dele, ela não poderia impedi-lo. Na verdade, Rosalie já sabia que ele escolheria ir com a família, e sua decisão de ficar fora tomada a partir daí. Porém, não podia de modo algum culpá-lo. Emmett sempre fora partidário de uma grande e feliz família, e sabia, caso essa mudança fosse o melhor para todos eles, ele escolheria partir.

Parou de correr ao chegar a uma clareira, o vento verto parecendo mudar de direção de repente, o cheiro forte de chuva chegando em seu nariz poucos segundos antes do primeiro pingo atingir o solo. Olhou ao redor, procurando algum lugar para esconder-se. Não queria se molhar e muito menos voltar para a casa. Entretanto, seus olhos viram algo muito mais interessante do que um lugar para esconder: cabelos vermelhos.

"Victoria."

Rosalie sabia muito bem que tinha que avisar os outros sobre a vampira que queria matar Bella estar nas redondezas, mas infelizmente não houve tempo. Mesmo que Rosalie tivesse anos de defesa, nem mesmo sua velocidade e força foram páreos para parar o ataque da ruiva. Primeiro golpe a acertou em cheio no peito, e o barulho alto de pedras chocando-se ensurdeceria quem estivesse por perto. E a loira sentiu como se fossem lhe arrancar parte do tórax.

Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, Rose se viu deitada de costas no chão lamacento, a chuva forte estava transformando-se em tempestade, o barulho que os trovões faziam chegavam perto do barulho que uma mão fechada fez ao lhe acertar o maxilar. Rosalie lembrava-se de sentir dor assim apenas quando estava viva. Tentou acertar a ruiva, mas ela agora pisava em seu peito e com as duas mãos, puxava seu braço esquerdo com força, o barulho horrível de algo rasgando pareceu encher os ouvidos de Rose.

Mas então a dor parou. Abriu os olhos e mesmo com as gotas da tempestade e o vento atrapalhando sua visão, Rosalie viu três grandes lobos atacarem a ruiva. Olhou para os lados, via que um dos lobos voltava, aproximando-se de si, tinha que levantar naquele momento. Impulsionou o corpo para cima, e apesar de sentir os machucados que Victoria lhe inglingira, conseguiu manter-se reta, apenas esperando que o lobo a atacasse e então pudesse acertá-lo e fugir.

"Não!"

A voz veio de perto e Rosalie olhou para o lado rapidamente vendo um rapaz Quileute parado sem roupas perto de onde ela tinha visto Victoria ser jogada. Procurou pela ruiva, mas também não havia sinal dela.

"O que faz aqui, sanguessuga?"

Rose não respondeu, apenas observou-o. Aquele deveria ser o Alpha da matilha, os outros dois apenas esperavam por ordens dele. Olhou-o séria, não queria envolver-se com eles. Afastou-se dois passos, mas então caiu sentada na lama. O vento forte começava a fazer as árvores penderem, a chuva parecia mais e mais violenta a cada segundo.

"Passei a linha do limite. Vou embora agora."

Sua voz chegou aos ouvidos de Sam, que observou-a alguns segundos e depois assentiu, olhando para o lobo de pelo avermelhado e aproximando-se dele.

"Siga-a e tenha certeza de que ela passou para o lado deles."

"Não preciso de vigia, cachorro."

O terceiro lobo rosnou para Rosalie, que esforçou-se ao máximo para se levantar. Sentia o braço esquerdo estranho, e parecia que seu peito também estava estranho demais. Mas não hesitaria em atacá-los caso fosse necessário.

"Ele a seguirá, e essa é minha palavra final."

Não houve como discutir, logo após essas palavras Rosalie viu o homem transformar-se em um lobo negro e correr junto com o outro lobo cinza, deixando o de pelo avermelhado para trás, junto dela. Olhou para o lobo, ele a observava de modo estranho, como se fosse alguma coisa muito diferente.

"Pode ir embora, cachorro, sei me virar sozinha."

Ele não moveu-se, mas Rosalie sabia que teria que começar a curar-se logo. A dor era incrivelmente incômoda, e estava começando a aumentar. Precisava de veneno em seus ferimentos para poder voltar, mas não conseguiria - e não queria - fazer isso na frente do lobo. Precisaria de muito veneno, principalmente no braço que a ruiva quase arrancara.

"Já falei que pode ir, pulguento."

Nesse momento a vampira viu o lobo abaixando-se próximo demais do chão e então levantando-se de uma só vez voltando a ter a forma humana. Olhou-o no rosto, afinal o rapaz estava sem roupa alguma. Conhecia-o, ele era o lobo que ficava se arrastando atrás de Bella.

"Ahhh, mas que ótimo." Rose disse antes de levantar-se. "Tinha que ser você o vira-lata."

"Hey, já chega!"

Jacob disse olhando para a vampira. Odiava que Sam tivesse lhe dado tal tarefa, mas não poderia mais suportar aquela sanguessuga falando daquele modo. Viu-a apoiar-se na árvore ao lado dela, quase caindo e foi então que olhou para o estrago que a outra vampira havia feito nela. A blusa que ela vestia estava com botões faltando e ele conseguia ver a pele translúcida do peito dela rachada. Via também que parte do queixo dela também estava machucado, mas algo parecia incrivelmente errado com o braço esquerdo dela.

"Não se preocupe, cachorro, já estou indo. Pode voltar receber as tapinhas na cabeça do seu dono."

"Digo o mesmo."

Rosalie rosnou alto, algo que não fazia há anos. Odiava aquele rapaz, não apenas pelo cheiro horrível, a presença insuportável, mas por ele ser um fraco e ainda sentir-se superior. Odiava fracos. Começou a andar, decidida a ignorá-lo, e então a lembrança de que precisava avisar a família sobre Victoria a fez levar as mãos ao bolso da jaqueta.

"Merda."

Não esperava que fosse perder o equilíbrio quando tentasse pegar o celular no bolso, mas acabou por cair contra a lama novamente. A chuva parecia ter diminuído, mas os barulhos da tempestade pareciam aumentar a cada segundo vindo de longe. Olhou por cima do próprio ombro enquanto se virava no chão, tudo doía. Seu braço doía, seu peito doía, seu rosto doía, precisava começar a passar veneno logo.

Viu o lobo olhar para si sem entender o que estava fazendo, e então deitou-se, a chuva forte caindo em seu rosto, mas sem se importar com isso. Ouviu os passos do lobo parar perto do seu corpo e viu os olhos castanhos escuros a observarem cada movimento seu. Claro, poderia muito bem começar a passar veneno em seu braços e suas mandíbula, mas o que mais estava lhe incomodando no momento era o ferimento em seu peito.

"Vá com seus lobinhos, vira-lata. Posso me virar sozinha."

"Aparentemente você não pode, sanguessuga." Jacob abaixou-se observando a loira de perto, via que realmente o que a incomodava era o ferimento no peito. Se fosse uma humana provavelmente estaria morta, ou para morrer. "Tente ao menos levantar-se para continuar."

"EU SEI ME VIRAR!"

Rosalie não lembrava-se a última vez que havia se descontrolado e alterado o tom de voz, mas aquele lobo sendo prestativo a estava irritando. Viu-o abaixar-se, os olhos escuros focando-se em si com certo divertimento, mas ao fundo ela conseguia ver que ele estava querendo realmente ajudá-la.

"Veja bem loira, se você ficar se arrastando eu não vou pra casa logo, e se você não for pra casa logo, alguém pode vir te procurar. Nesse caso, me deixe ajudá-la e todos terminamos felizes e separados para o resto de nossas vidas."

"Ninguém virá me buscar."

Jacob notou certa tristeza e amargura na voz dela, e olhou-a questionador. A loira, porém, não importou-se em responder, e aquilo realmente encheu a paciência de Jacob. Sem pensar, sem importar-se com a lama, apoiou um joelho no chão, passou suas duas mãos por debaixo do corpo de Rosalie, levantando-a do chão e reclamando logo após.

"Você é pesadinha para alguém do seu tamanho."

"Me coloca no chão agora, vira-lata!"

"Já expliquei a situação, se quiser ir andando para a casa aparentemente vazia, ótimo, caso contrário, cale a boca."

Rosalie pensou em responder, em voltar para a casa sozinha, arrastando-se. Entretanto precisava ao menos curar seu peito antes de tentar voltar para a casa correndo. A chuva forte, a lama, as árvores balançando e o vento seriam terríveis inimigos agora que estava ferida. Fechou os olhos e deixou que o lobo a levasse, ele percebera por sua frase que não haveria ninguém a esperando, e lembrar disso também já começava a machucar.

Ficou em silêncio apenas sentindo o corpo quente do lobo contra o seu, a chuva que parecia nunca mais parar. Não tinha idéia de para onde ele a estava levando, mas sabia que a dor e o incômodo de seu braço, maxilar e peito só passaria ou amenizariam quando conseguisse passar o veneno. E teria que ser em grande quantidade. Abriu os olhos ao não mais conseguir sentir as gotas da chuva, vendo que estava em uma casa humilde perto da orla da floresta.

"Não me diga que você mora aqui."

"E qual seria o problema?"

Jacob parou na porta de sua casa, olhava a loira, esperando que ela falasse algo sobre sua casa. Mas na verdade, sabia que o problema não era a casa e sim, o fato de que ela estava lá. Deu de ombros, abrindo a porta com certa dificuldade e entrando, quase que jogando a vampira no sofá da sala de propósito.

"Vamos lá, vampira, comece a se montar, porque eu sei que vocês conseguem."

Rosalie analisou bem o lobisomem a sua frente e achou que tal pessoa não poderia ser mais indesejável e insuportável, mas no momento não queria discutir com ninguém. Não queria falar com ninguém, queria apenas que aquela sensação horrível passasse. Olhou suas roupas e as viu cheias de lama, molhadas.

"Merda de tempestade."

Jacob afastou-se e foi em direção de seu quarto, sabia que a vampira ficaria a reclamar das roupas molhadas e ficaria muito mais tempo em sua casa. Puxou uma calça de moletom e uma camisa largadas na cômoda e levou-as para sala, jogando-as ao lado da loira, vendo-a olhá-lo sem entender.

"Troque de roupa, monte-se e vá embora."

Jacob estava com uma pose altiva, seus braços cruzados na frente do corpo. Mas percebia que a vampira olhava para si, apenas alguns segundos, algo incomodando-a. Foi quando se lembrou que estava sem roupa alguma. Voltou para o quarto, vestiu um short jeans qualquer e voltou para a sala, bem no momento de vê-la terminar de colocar a camisa que lhe dera. Vira a pele clara demais com curvas acentuadas de sua cintura. Vira os cabelos molhados e sujos dela caindo pelas costas enquanto ela os tirava de dentro da camiseta.

"Ainda está rápida."

Rosalie virou-se rapidamente, apenas para quase perder o equilíbrio, mas cair sentada no sofá de qualquer modo.

"Isso fede a você." reclamou mostrando a roupa, mas sem tirá-la.

"Meu sofá terá que ser jogado fora. Pare de reclamar." Rosalie ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda apenas olhando Jacob, que voltou a cruzar os braços e olhá-la, esperando que ela começasse a se curar. "Então, vai começar a ficar inteira novamente?"

"Não farei isso com você aqui."

"Bom, não irei a lugar algum."

Rosalie o viu sentar-se em uma poltrona no canto da sala, o rosto debochado a olhava esperando que ela falasse algo; porém, Rosalie estava cansada. Fisicamente e psicologicamente. Não queria mais discutir, fosse com quem quisesse. Balançou a cabeça e focou-se em se curar e sumir dali. Queria apenas isso.

Com o braço bom, puxou a gola da camiseta vendo o ombro e o estrago que estava seu braço esquerdo. Não precisaria de tanto veneno, mas levaria certo tempo acertando o braço no lugar. Olhou para o lobo sentado na poltrona observando-a curioso agora, mas resolveu ignorá-lo. Precisava curar-se para sumir dali.

Puxou com certa força a gola da camiseta, rasgando-a brevemente e deixando seu ombro esquerdo para fora. Não se importou com o resmungo que o lobo fizera, ele era apenas mais um objeto no cenário. Precisava ficar focada no que estava fazendo. Focou toda sua força para que produzisse veneno em grande quantidade e colocou as pontas dos dedos dentro da boca, pegando o veneno. Levou os dedos até o ferimento, passando veneno onde via-se as rachaduras mais grossas. Repetiu o processo várias vezes, sempre focando-se em produzir veneno suficiente para que a ponta de seus dedos ficasse encharcadas.

Notou que seu braço começava a apresentar melhoras, mas que ainda levaria alguns minutos para que ficasse bom. Levantou os olhos dourados até onde estava o lobisomem e viu-o olhar para seu ombro extremamente interessado. Parecia focado em algo extremamente diferente de tudo que ele já vira na vida. Porém, via-o olhar seu ombro e os olhos escuros subirem e alcançarem seu pescoço.

Moveu-se, queria continuar a curar-se. Falar qualquer coisa com a mandíbula daquele modo estava a incomodá-la. Decidiu-se por continuar a curar-se mesmo com o lobo ali. Repetiu o processo que havia feito com o braço, no maxilar, dessa vez mais rapidamente. De canto de olho observou o lobo, vendo-o seguir seus dedos para dentro da boca, e parecia que a cada vez que fazia isso, via-o travar a respiração. Voltou a atenção para seus ferimentos quando ouviu o vibrar de seu telefone antes mesmo que ele começasse a tocar a música.

Jacob ouviu a vibração de um celular e viu a vampira debruçar-se e caçar lentamente o aparelho nas roupas no chão. Seus olhos foram atraídos pelas mechas de cabelo que caiam pelos ombros dela, escondendo-lhe parcialmente o rosto, e então viu. Ele deveria ter desviado o olhar, mas não conseguia. A parte que ela rasgara da camiseta alargara a gola, e quando ela debruçara para pegar o celular, Jacob conseguiu ver parte de seus seios, e parte ainda maior do ferimento que ali se encontrava.

Poderia simplesmente ignorar a visão, mas era tarde, seu corpo estava reagindo, mesmo que parte de sua mente lhe lembrasse a cada segundo o que ela era. Respirou fundo e tentou ao máximo ignorar a visão dos seios dela, que agora já estavam cobertos novamente, pois ela já estava falando rapidamente com alguém no celular.

"Não, ela apenas tentou... os lobos impediram." Jacob sorriu orgulhoso enquanto ela fazia cara de puro desagrado. Não conseguiu entender mais nada, ela falava rápido demais, mas aproveitou esse tempo para tentar acalmar seu corpo. Não estava sendo uma tarefa muito fácil, os seios dela apareciam em sua mente a cada segundo e parecia que seu corpo reagia cada vez mais. Isso poderia se tornar constrangedor.

"Alice, não estou entendendo mais nada, ligue-me mais tarde."

Rosalie desligou o aparelho e deixou-o a seu lado. Já não sentia tanto incômodo ao falar, o veneno começava a fazer efeito em seu maxilar. Decidiu que era hora de cuidar de seu peito. Aquele ferimento demoraria mais tempo e exigiria paciência. Recostou-se no sofá, seus olhos observando o lobo novamente.

"Saia! Terei que tirar a camiseta."

Rosalie achou que o rapaz poderia estar prestes a ter uma síncope e morrer, e tudo que ela menos precisava era que soubessem que ela estivera na casa dele e ele morrera. Não, aquilo definitivamente não lhe faria bem.

"Hey, vira-lata, não me ouviu?" Viu-o olhá-la nos olhos, o pescoço inclinando-se para a esquerda como se ele tentasse ver algo além dela. "Jacob?"

E ele pareceu acordar. Rosalie viu como o nome dele era extremamente estrangeiro em sua boca. Era como não conseguir dizer algo por preconceito, mas agora que dito, parecia normal. Viu-o levantar-se, seguindo para a cozinha, mas apenas parando na porta.

"É o máximo que farei, vá logo!"

"Se olhar, será a última coisa que verá."

Rosalie ainda olhou desconfiada para trás algumas vezes antes de puxar com mais força a gola da camiseta, rasgando mais ainda a camiseta, vendo completamente o estrago. Desde sua barriga até seus seios, várias rachaduras espalhavam-se como teia de aranha. Suspirou, aquilo definitivamente levaria certo tempo. Recostou-se no sofá, levando novamente a ponta dos dedos à boca, molhando-os com seu veneno.

"Isso é o máximo de estranheza que aguento por um dia." Jacob comentou ouvindo a vampira molhar as pontas dos dedos na boca, e ouvia a raspar da pele dele ao passar o veneno onde estava ferida. Pelo que se lembrava, o peito tinha o pior ferimento, talvez aquilo estivesse doendo de algum modo. Porém, não sabia se vampiros conseguiam sentir dor. "Doí, não?"

"Estranhezas? Já deveria estar acostumado... e sim, doí; entretanto, incomoda muito mais."

Rosalie respondeu passando mais veneno nos ferimentos. Após algum tempo em silêncio, a loira terminou e puxou as pontas rasgadas da camiseta, fechando-a por cima do ferimento e recostando-se no sofá com mais força, relaxando brevemente.

"Sanguessuga, deveria ir ver um médico." Jacob ironizou voltando a sentar-se na poltrona velha ao canto. Porém, assim que se sentou o moreno viu os olhos tristes da vampira e como ela olhava para baixo, parecendo perdida. Respirou fundo. "Talvez seja melhor mesmo que vocês todos se mudem."

Levantou a cabeça, observando o lobo com atenção. Ele não sabia sobre o que estava falando.

"Mas é tudo culpa da sua amiguinha que isso está acontecendo..."

"Bella?"

A voz de Jacob denunciou a raiva que ele sentia no momento e para Rosalie foi impossível não sorrir com isso. Percebeu que seu maxilar estava bem melhor, sorrir já não incomodava.

"Sim, por culpa de Bella ficamos nos arriscando. Por culpa de Bella ficamos nessa cidade. E por culpa dela é que eles foram embora!"

"Vão tarde!"

Jacob odiava com todas suas forças os vampiros, mas conseguia ver a dor que a vampira loira estava sentindo. Parecia que estava sofrendo de verdade com toda aquela separação. Viu-a olhando-o seriamente, o corpo menos relaxado no sofá, a calça de moletom extremamente folgada no corpo magro dela. Sorriu disso.

"Acho melhor que não se levante."

"E por que disso, vira-lata?"

Sabia que não precisava ataca-lo daquele modo, mas era algo tão natural.

"Você pode ter que correr para suspendê-la e isso pode vir a machucar ainda mais seu peito."

"Adoraria que você morresse."

"Também adoraria que você... opa, espera, você já morreu... então, como fica isso?"

Jacob gracejou, e até mesmo Rosalie girou os olhos sorrindo pelo canto da boca. Abriu brevemente a camiseta, vendo seu peito regenerando-se lentamente. Talvez fosse melhor passar mais veneno, ela não sabia, mas no momento estava interessada em sair dali. Começou a mover-se no sofá, mas então viu que o lobo olhava para a janela, como se visse algo. Olhou naquela direção também e viu que ele olhava a tempestade que estava caindo do lado de fora.

"Você sabe que ela seria muito mais feliz se vocês tivessem ido embora da primeira vez não sabe?"

Rose sabia disso. Ela pedira para a família se afastar, para que fossem embora, mas ninguém ouvira. Todos apenas pensavam em como Edward estava feliz de ter encontrado alguém. Porém, Rosalie viu. Viu desde o início que aquilo não acabaria bem, e a família sairia machucada.

"Nunca quis Isabella por perto. Ela não é como nós."

Jacob viu de canto de olho a loira apontar para si mesma e para ele. E ele entendia exatamente o que ela queria dizer, apesar de que não concordava que poderia não ser bom para Bella.

"Ela poderá viver agora."

Girou os olhos com a frase dele, Rosalie conhecia Bella bem demais para saber que ela passaria por um período de luto grande demais para ele afirmar aquilo. Mas de algum modo ela sabia que Isabella ficaria bem eventualmente.

"Lobo, deveria caçar em outros territórios, esse aí é só dor de cabeça."

"Eu... sei que ela merece algo melhor."

"Rá, por mais repugnante que seja, você também!"

Jacob e Rosalie ficaram se olhando, apenas observando-se, apenas sentados ali. Rosalie sabia que já deveria ter ido, mas a companhia do lobo estava lhe fazendo bem. Nunca iria admitir isso, mas estava mesmo gostando de ficar ali provocando-o, e ele a ela.

"Ele também foi embora, não?"

"Emmett sempre seguirá a família até encontrar a companheira dele... após isso, as coisas vão mudar."

"E você ficou para trás para ser despedaçada?"

"Algo assim."

Rosalie rolou os olhos para Jacob e levantou-se, tomando cuidado para não deixar a camiseta se abrir e revelar seus seios. Jacob levantou-se também os olhos observando a vampira.

"Vai continuar na cidade para ser despedaçada?"

"Despedaçada não. Não sei se você percebeu, mas estou aqui."

Jacob olhou Rosalie de cima a baixo e balançou a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo.

"Com algumas cicatrizes de batalha não?"

"Bom..." Rosalie aproximou-se de Jacob enquanto amarrava as pontas rasgadas da blusa e a prendia no corpo "Isso, todos temos, não?" Levantou a sobrancelha esquerda e virou-se, segurando com uma das mãos a calça de moletom que estava quase caindo.

O lobo não disse mais nada, apenas seguiu-a até a porta de entrada. Viu-a enrolar várias vezes o cós da calça de moletom, prendendo-a na cintura. A chuva não parava, o vento estava forte, mas para ele aquilo não era nada incômodo.

"Vai me levar até o limite?"

Jacob olhou a vampira sem entender a frase, mas a ouvir rir e a viu lançar-se para frente, começando a correr para a orla da floresta. Pulou e transformou-se no ar, correndo atrás dela, seguindo-a até a fronteira. Via a vampira reduzir a velocidade algumas vezes e colocar a mão no peito, o ferimento não deveria estar perfeitamente cicatrizado. Entretanto ela não desistia, não parava de correr, e quando chegaram na fronteira, viu-a virar a cabeça para trás, os fios dourados escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Enfrentamo-nos mais depois, Jacob."

O lobo de pelo avermelhado parou de correr na fronteira vendo a vampira sumir pelas árvores da floresta. Sabia que seus companheiros que estivessem transformados agora veriam essas cenas e escutariam esse pensamento, mas Jacob estava feliz por ela ter ficado para trás. Não sabia porquê, mas talvez descobrisse em algum tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>N.B.:<strong> Aqui a fic inteira, nega. EU FIQUEI ESPERANDO A NC, PORRA!

Beijos


End file.
